The Other Gilbert Sister
by SherryBirkinGirl
Summary: Plot - Allie is a 15 minutes younger than Elena (fraternal twins). Starts season 2 when Elena is kidnapped at the Masquerade Ball, Allie finds out that Vampires are real by snooping in Elena's Diary and finds out that she was compelled to forget ever knowing. (Klaus and Allie - main ship) Themes, death, Angst, Romance, Horror & Suicide Themes in later chapters (RATED M)
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Gilbert Sister**

**Plot - Allie is a 15 minutes younger than Elena (fraternal twins). Starts season 2 when Elena is kidnapped at the Masquerade Ball, Allie finds out that Vampires are real by snooping in Elena's Diary and finds out that she was compelled to forget ever knowing.**

**I own Allie – here is Allie's outfit for the episode the muse I'm using for her is Shailene Woodley. **** other_gilbert_sister_chapter/set?id=135443242#fans **

**Chapter 1 – Secrets Revealed  
><strong>  
>Jeremy finished up getting ready for school, and found it odd that his two sisters hadn't gotten up yet. He hadn't seen them both since last night, figuring that Elena was with Stefan and Allie hadn't woken up yet. He wasn't too happy that Allie was best friends with Damon, but he knew it wouldn't last, especially since Allie knew nothing about the supernatural world, and they all planned on it staying that way.<p>

He went over to Elena's room first and knocked. "Hey, Elena!"

When there was no answer he opened the door to find she wasn't there. He went over to Allie's Door and knocked.

**Allie's POV (Fangs – Little Red Lung & Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson)**

I was slowly waking up when I heard Jeremy shouting for Elena to get up, he knocked on my door.

"Yo, Allie!"

"Yeah Jeremy I'm getting up don't worry Jer!" I shouted back still sounding tired. I yawn and stretched before getting out of bed. I opened my curtain and ran into the bathroom took a quick shower before getting changes for school. I pulled my jeans on and a blue tank top with grey combat boots and a leather jacket. I fixed my hair and some of my make-up and grabbed my bag and phone before heading off to school with Jeremy.

We arrived at school we saw Stefan, "Hey Stefan, I'll see later Jer." I said to them as I headed off to class.

I bumped into Matt, "Hey Matt." I said to him with a smile.

"Hey Allie." He said with a chuckle.

"You don't happen to know if there are any jobs going at the Grill do you." I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'll look in to it for you and I'll let you know." He said to me with a smile.

"Thanks Mattie so much you're the best." I said to him as I saw Caroline approaching us and he saw her too and left quickly.

"Hey Allie, what's going on with Matt?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I dunno Care, come on let's get to class." I said to her.

The rest of the day was boring, I got home from school. "Jenna! Jer! Elena!" I shouted no-one was home which was weird.

_Where is everyone today?_ _Caroline ditched me; Tyler's being a jerk as pair usual, Bonnie and Jer were acting weird around me aswell as Stefan. What the hell is going on?_

I text Damon asking where he was and I get nothing back from him. I walked into Elena's room and her bed looked like I wasn't slept in. My phone beeped saying he was busy.

_Busy! When is he busy? _

I was starting to get annoyed so I looked for Elena's diary because I know that there will be answers in there. I'm sick of people were acting weird around me like they were keeping something from me. I found her dairy I opened it and read it.

What the hell! Vampires are real! Damon, Stefan and Caroline are Vampires, wait she had Damon wipe my mind when Vickie was killed, Bonnie is a witch, and I'm adopted. I was in shock I put the dairy down on her bed and walked into the bathroom; I ran my fingers through my hair and looked in the mirror.

_Why would she do this to me? Why didn't she tell me? I felt like crying. _

I heard Jeremey shout Elena. When did he get home, I walked out of the bathroom to see Elena's top was covered in blood. She hugged Bonnie and Jer. "I got your message." She said to Bonnie.

She looked at me, "Allie?" she said to me I ran into my room and locked the door. I slid down the door and started crying why would she keep this away from me, she sent John away I had no issue with John and he was our father.

"Allie please, open the door please." I heard Elena speak through the door. I grab headphones I turned the volume up to full and listened to the music. I fell down on my bed I buried my head into my pillow and began to cry before falling asleep.

**Elena's POV (In My Veins – Andrew Belle)**

Damon and Stefan saved me from Elijah and Stefan brought me home. I got the top of the stairs and hugged Bonnie and Jeremy. Then I saw the betrayal on Allie's face. Bonnie and Jeremy clicked on to what must have happened.

"Allie?" I said to her as ran into my room and locked the door. "Allie please open the door please." I said to her through the door. I looked at Jer and he shakes his head.

I walked into my room I saw my dairy on my bed, open. "Oh my god." I said I ran to Allie's room. "Allie I'm sorry I was going to tell you everything please open the door." I shouted.

"Give her time Elena." Bonnie said to me. I nodded I hugged Bonnie again before she left the house I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed when I came back out the bathroom Damon was sitting on the window seat.

"Cute pjs" Damon said with a smirk.

I jumped, "I'm tired Damon. Plus it doesn't help that Allie knows about everything now." I said to him.

He got up from the window seat and walked over to me, "Brought you this." He said with a smirk as he held up my necklace.

"I thought that was gone." I said to him. "Thank you." As I reached for the necklace he pulled it back. "Please give it back." I begged slightly.

He looked at me, "I just have to say one thing." He said to me.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked him looking up at him.

"Well…what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He said to me still holding the necklace.

I looked at him, "Damon don't go there." I said to him moving away slightly.

"I just need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you…but my brother does." He said and kissed my forehead and added. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this…but you do." I blinked and saw my necklace on my neck. The window was open, I was wondering what just happened. I sat at the foot of the bed and thought about everything that happened today.

**What do you think? Don't forget to review. Allie's love interest will be Klaus sorry Klaroline fans. **

**Catch you on the flips side Sherry :3 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

**Thank you for the love from the people who reviewed, favourite and followed the story it means a lot to me. Allie is going to be a strong girl she isn't the damsel in distress like Elena is all the time. **

**Check out Allie's outfit on my Polyvore account. I own Allie's everything else goes to Julie Plec. **

**Chapter 2 – Seeking you out**

**Allie's POV (Surrender - Ashley Simpson)**

I woke up I looked at my clock and it read 5:40am I got up grabbed a shower and got ready for school. I decided to wear black skinny jeans with ankle boots, a Nirvana t-shirt and a pull over hoddie. I leave early to avoid Elena and Jeremy, I picked up my bag when I got outside. I out my music on full blast and my headphones in as I walked past him and walked to school.

"Allie, wait up hey." Matt shouted when I got to school.

I turned around and took my headphones out, "Hey Mattie what's up?" I asked him.

"The job opening at the Grill I put your name down they want to see you later for a job interview, don't worry you'll get the job no problem." He said to me I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Mattie." I said to him hugging him.

He hugged me back, "No problem Allie." He said to me before heading off to class. I saw Bonnie & Jer talking.

Jeremy ran up to me and hugged me, I hugged him back, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Elena made me promise not to tell you." He said to me, I pulled away from the hug.

"I understand Jer." I said to him.

He looked at me and nodded. "Allie hey, I'm sorry I wanted to tell but Elena…" I cut Bonne off.

"I know she was trying to protect me but she didn't tell me about John or Isobel and that hurt Bonnie." I told her.

She nodded, "I know I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you." She said to me and hugged me Bonnie was my best friend.

"So where's Elena?" Bonnie asked me and Jer.

I shrugged not knowing where she was but Jer answered her, "She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the Grill, shoot some pool? The Winner owns the table." He asked Bonnie and me. I rolled my eyes could you be more subtle Jeremy I thought he obviously had a ting for Bon Bon.

"Yeah I am actually I have a job interview." I told them. Jer and Bon hugged me.

"Congrats." Bonnie and Jer said to me. "But you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?" Bonnie questioned my brother. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind." Jer said to her.

She looked at him, "No, hey, okay. It's just…" she said stumbling over her words.

"Just what?" he asked.

"It's just you're Elena's and Allie's brother…" I cut her off again. "Standing right here Bon Bon." I said to her with a smile.

"I'm just, really bad a pool." She said to him with a smile.

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be." He said to her smirking. A new lad walked up, I kinda turned off at this point.

Jer handed me his Gilbert ring. "Here keep this on it will protect you." I smiled and put it on then hugged Jer, I knew that it protects against supernatural deaths.

"I'm Luka." He introduced himself to use. "I'm Jeremy and this is Bonnie and my sister Allie." Jer said introducing us.

Bonnie and Luka where looking at each other, Jeremy looked at them both I rolled my eyes again. Jeremy and Luka took their leave and I was smirking at Bonnie.

"What?" she asked me.

"Looks like Jeremy and Luka like you." I said to her nudging her slightly. She shook her head and dragged us to class.

**Elena's POV (Time Bomb – Feint ft. Veela & Boyinaband)**

I was with Care; I was carrying bag to the tomb to talk to Katherine. I said to Caroline, "Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar." She told me walking behind me.

I looked behind me, "And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to." I told her, I need to know the truth.

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." She said in a higher pitch.

I looked at her, "You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." I said to her.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's…Stefan's gonna see right through Me." she said to me.

I sighed, "Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?" I asked her tilting my head to the side slightly.

She sighed, "You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay, I promise." She promise to me.

"Okay." I said and nodded.

She asked me, "Why don't you want Stefan to know?"

"Because he wold never be okay with me doing this." I told her, before we headed down into the church ruins. We stopped in front of the tomb door.

Caroline hesitated she turned around and asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." I told her.

She looked at me, "But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" she asked me again.

I nodded, "Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please." I begged slightly for her to open the tomb I had to know. She turns around and opens the door to the tomb. "Katherine?" I called out to my doppelgänger.

I look at Caroline, "I'll be okay from here." I told Care. We both heard a noise. I turn my head and I looked at the entrance. I see Katherine slowly shuffling towards the entrance.

"Hello Elena." Katherine said to me.

**Allie's POV (Rule Breaker & Ragdoll – Ashley Simpson)**

I finished school I got home and got changed, "Where are you going so smart?" Aunt Jenna asked from my door way.

"A job interview at the Grill thanks to Mattie." I told her with a smile.

She walked into my room, "That's great come on I'll drop you off." she said to me. I nodded; she dropped me off at the Grill I walked in as I saw Caroline and Stefan sitting at a table. Caroline was eating when she stopped me.

"Allie, hey Bonnie told me you had a job interview soon good luck." She said to me, I sat down quickly.

"So I take that Elena told you bot that I know everything now." I told them, Stefan looked at me and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here take this it has Vervain in it so that vampires or Damon can't compel you." He past me a locket I gave him a small smile and put the locket on.

"I'll leave you guys to it interview and all. I'll see you lot later." I said to them, Caroline smiled sadly at me.

"Let us know if you get the job." Caroline said to me, I nodded. I walked into the interview and it went really well. I got the job I start tomorrow I walked over to the pool table to see Bonnie and Jer talking.

"Allie hey, how did the job interview go?" Jer asked me.

I smiled, "I got the job, I start tomorrow straight after school." I told him with a smile. He pulled me into a hug. H realised me from the hug and Bonnie hugged me too.

"So I play the winner?" I asked as I took my jacket off. Jer and Bonnie started playing pool and I was watching Jer kicking Bonnie's ass.

"You are bad." Jer said to Bonnie with a chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle.

I just smiled, "I told you." She told him.

"Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back." Jer said cockily toward Bonnie.

"Come on bonnie kick his ass." I said deciding to cheer Bonnie on.

She smiled and said to him, "Come on, hit the ball."

"Oh I forgot I promised Caroline and Stefan how the job interview went." I said to them, as I left them Luka arrived. I waked over to Caroline and Stefan.

"Hey guys, look first thing is I know your sorry that you had to keep this a secret but was going to find out eventually just tell me how many times I've been compelled." I told them.

"Ok, Damon compelled you to forget the stuff that he did to Caroline also that he killed Vickie and that you have spoken to Katherine." Stefan told me, three times Damon compelled me.

"Thank you for being honest Stefan you're both forgiven." I told them both, "Also I got the job." Caroline leaped across the table and hugged me tightly. "Care…need to…breathe." I said struggling for air. She let me go and soon after I said that I was going home when I felt a headache coming on. I grabbed my stuff and from the pool table and told them I was going home Jer gave me anther hug before I left the Grill and headed home.

**Elena POV (Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation remix Zeds Dead RMX)**

After hearing everything that Katherine told me, that she turned Caroline, made Tyler activate his werewolf curse and was going to use Bonnie in the sacrifice I didn't want to lose my friends. I was still alone, I looked at the tomb. I grabbed the bottle of blood and my bag and I go to leave when Stefan arrives.

"Elena." He called my name out.

I looked at him, "Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question." He said to me.

I sighed, "Caroline told you." I said to him.

He shook his head, "No, she kept your secret but I didn't take long for me figure out what was important that you'd have to keep it from Me." he said to me.

"I knew that you'd stop me."

He sighed and said to me, "Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar Elena."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." I told him

He gripped my arms, "You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He told me.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How' that any better?" I told him as Katherine came back to the entrance.

She looked at Stefan and told him and me the last part of the story. Klaus killed her entire family, no. what is Klaus killed, Jer, Allie, Jenna and Alaric. Along with all my friends I can't let it happen. I don't want them to die, Jer, Allie, Jenna and Alaric deserved a human life away from this.

Stefan starts auguring with Katherine, "I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." Katherine told him.

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." He told her with anger building in his voice.

She looked at him, "My freedom? That's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She told him, she looked at me before retreating back into the tomb. Stefan turns around and looks at me.

Stefan drove me home and walked up on to my porch with me.

"Elena." Stefan said to me.

I shook my head, "I can't talk about it Stefan." I told him I could feel the tears building.

"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please." He begged me.

I broke I began it cry. "I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Care, Ty and Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me." As I finished speaking the water works started again and Stefan pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried it out. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

**I hoped you like it there will be a Damon and Allie encounter in the next chapter which will be up Saturday or Sunday. I want to get through season 2 quickly so I might skip some episodes I dunno yet. Don't forget to review and song choice leave the in the review.**

**Catch ya on the flip side. Sherry **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I really hope that you're enjoying the story Klaus will be in the story soon. Allie has a job now and a talk with Damon about erasing her memories. **

**Check out Allie's outfit on my Polyvore account link is on my bio. I own Allie everything else goes to Julie Plec. **

**Chapter 3 – Don't back down**

**Allie's POV (Boom Clap – Charli XCX)**

I had gotten ready for school I was half-way down the stairs when Elena opened the door. Stefan and Damon were standing on the front porch.

"Hey. Uh, can we talk?" Stefan asked me and Elena.

Elena looked at them as I was clutching my necklace Stefan gave me; I put vervain in it this morning and took some this morning also. "Why?" she asked him.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon told her lending against the door frame.

She nodded, "Come on in." she said to them, and I walked down the stairs and went to leave.

"You also Allie, you need to know this." Damon told me grabbing my arm, I pulled my arm free. I glared at him and walked into the kitchen. We were all standing around the island in the kitchen, talking about what Katherine told them both in the tomb.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked them both.

Damon looked at her, "No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." He told her.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan told my sister and me.

Damon smirked, "No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." He said to her. She looked at me.

"It's worth a look, how do you destroy it?" I asked them both.

Stefan answered, "By releasing it from the moonstone." I looked to him.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked them, then it clicked in my head.

"Bonnie, there gonna get Bonnie to break it." I said to them.

Damon looked at me, "See the smart Gilbert figured it out." He said to Elena she shot him a look.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena asked them both.

Stefan nodded, "She agreed to do anything she could to help us." He told her.

"Let me guess Katherine has the moonstone and she won't give it up." I told them.

Stefan nodded again, "We're gonna get it from her." he told us.

"By having Bonnie fight your battles yet again." I muttered under my breath. I shook my head grabbed my bag from the table and went to leave.

Damon was in my way, "Were not finished." He told me trying to compel me. I shook my head and slapped him really hard.

"That's for Care, Vickie, Jer and John." I told him leaving for school.

When I got to school, I saw Bonnie and Luka walking together across the school yard. All of a sudden I felt the wind starting to blow the leaves up. It was blowing papers everywhere I came to the conclusion that it was Bonnie and Luka. Then just like that the wind was gone.

I saw Jer talking to them so I decided to walk over to them. "The guy is weird, huh?" Jer said to Bonnie as I got to them.

"No, he's not." She told Jer. She got a text from Damon. "It's Damon." Sh told us.

"Here Jer if you're going with Bonnie take the Ring I kinda pissed off Damon." I said giving him the ring back. He nodded and put the ring on they both left to go and see what the jerk wanted and I went to school unlike my sister.

**Elena's POV (DNA – Little Mix) **

I managed to convince Rose to take me to her friend Slater. We parked Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. We ascend the staircase to Slater's apartment.

She banged on the door while I waited. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" she yelled through the door. She looked at me, "He's not home. Sorry." She told me.

"Mm-mm…No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." I told her. She sighed then she used the vampire strength to push the doors open. I looked inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room.

"After you." She told me. I walk into the apartment and Rose followed shortly after me. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than I do, looking for her friend. "Slater?" she calls out. She moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.

"I don't think he's gonna be much help." She told me, I rushed over to her and gasped at the sight of Slater's dead body. Rose dragged the body away, I regain my composure I walk over to the computer desk and pick up a bunch of papers.

"Looks like whoever blow up the coffee chop found him & killed him for his information." I said to Rose as she walked up behind me.

She sighed, "Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just a bit him in the ass." She said to me, as I shuffled through the papers before picking up a framed photo. I watched Rose walk over to a set of windows and pulled back the curtains, this startled me.

"What are you…?" I asked wondering why she hasn't burnet.

She told me, "Tempered glass. U. V. rays can't penetrate." She was looking out of the window when she told me, "I used to just come here and watch the day." I looked at the framed photo which contained a picture of Slater and a girl.

I looked back up at Rose, "I'm sorry about Slater." I said to her I understood how she felt.

"Any luck?" she turned to me and asked.

I placed the photo back on the desk and attempted to log into one of the computers. "Um…its password protected. I can't get in." I told her.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." She told me; suddenly we heard a doorknob rattling inside the apartment. "Stay here." She told me. Rose walked pasted me and opened a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner.

"Alice?" Rose said when the girl looked up.

"Rose!" she was crying heavily and rushes towards Rose and embraces her. "He's dead!"

**Allie's POV (Immortals & The Phoenix – Fall out Boy) **

I got to the Salvatore house after told me via text that she wanted me to see something. I walked in to the parlour where Bonnie, Jer and Damon where waiting.

"Allie what are you doing here?" Jer asked me.

I sighed, "Bonnie wanted me to see something." I told him.

Damon looked at me and walked up to me, "Can we talk in private?" he asked me.

"Sure." I told him he took me up to his room.

"Look I'm sorry about hurting people who you love, like Caroline, Vickie and Jer." He told me seeming sincere.

I looked at him and sighed, "Damn them blue eyes." I said to him, "You're forgiven for Jer and Caroline, but it will take me a while to forgive you about Vickie she was my best friend Damon." I told him, he nodded gave me a sad smile.

"Come on before they start wondering where we are?" I told him as we got downstairs Stefan had a picture of Katherine in his hands.

"This belonged to Katherine. I found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." He told Bonnie and holds it to her and she takes it. I was watching with Damon and Jer as she placed the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dipped her fingers in water and let the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the blow.

Flames sprout from the bowl. "Wow." I said in shock. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.

"What will this do?" Damon asked her.

She opens her eyes watching the picture burn, "I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." She told everyone.

"Still gotta get the torches." Stefan said to Damon.

He nodded, "Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?" Damon turned to her.

"Go ahead. I'm almost done." She told him.

Stefan leaves, "Allie can you give me a hand with these?" Damon asked me I nodded and I picked the other weapons that Damon needed.

"Elena told me that you're working at the Grill." He said to me.

I nodded, "Yeah I start at eight tonight." I told him.

"So you coming to meet the evil one?" he asked me, I looked at my phone it was only 4:40pm.

"Yep I have time to kill before work." I told him shutting the boot to his car when all the weapons were in the boot.

Stefan and Bonnie went ahead of use, when my phone went off.

"She didn't…" I said I said to him.

He looked at me, "What is it?" he asked me.

"Elena went to Richmond with someone called Rose." I told him showing him my phone.

He sighed, "Go and tell Stefan to get the moonstone and I'll get your sister." He said to me, I ran down into the tomb. I told Stefan and Bonnie that Elena went to Richmond and Damon is going to get her. They told me that Jeremy was in the tomb with Katherine.

"He'll be ok he's wearing the Gilbert ring just get him and the stone out." I sad to them, Bonnie got to work on the spell. About an hour later I checked my phone it was 6:40pm Bonnie was still chanting and the flamers flared up. I saw Katherine dragging me brother behind her as she came towards the entrance.

"Ohh, something's happening. Hello at long last Allie." She said to me. I ignored her, looking at my brother's neck. Stefan looked at her and Jeremy.

"Bonnie! No!" Jeremy shouted. Stefan and I look back at Bonnie. She was bleeding from the nose really bad.

"Bonnie please stop." I told she just carried on chanting. I looked at Stefan, suddenly she faints and Stefan gets down next to her, shaking her to wake up.

Katherine was getting impatient passing back and forth. I saw Bonnie getting up; she was upset she wasn't strong enough to open the tomb. She confirmed to Katherine that she wasn't strong enough and she pick Jer up and went for his neck again Stefan ran into the tomb pushing Jeremy out of the tomb into mine and Bonnie's arms. Katherine looked smug about this.

Bonnie dropped me off at work on time it was about a half an hour until Damon came up to the bar and sat down.

"Hey need a drink?" I asked him.

He nodded, "So did Jer tell you about Stefan?" I asked him.

"Yeah he did, Elena is upset that you told me about where she was." He said to me as I gave him his drink.

"Yeah well I can deal with an angry Elena I'm not letting her do this suicide mission." I told him.

He smiled, "We have the moonstone now that's something." He said to me.

"Yeah it is." I nodded, "Thank you for protecting Elena." I said to him before heading back off to work.

**Another chapter in the bag hope you all like it. Remember to drop a review and thank you again for all the new faves and follows on this story.**

**Hugs and Kisses sweetie's xx Sherry :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

**Thank you for the continue love on this stor****000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****y, now on with the chapter. Make sure to check out my polyvore for the characters outfit the link in on my bio. Protective Allie appears when Elijah shows up. I own Allie, song choices are all done by me. Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while I've been really busy.****havent 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4 – Negotiating with an Original**

**Allie's POV (Break the Rules – Charli XCX)**

I was up and ready for work, Elena was in her bedroom with Bonnie looking at the moonstone.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked Bonnie as I walked into her room, leaning on the door frame.

Bonnie looked at her, "Right now, it's what is binding the Sun & the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie told her.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena said looking at me and Bonnie worryingly.

Bonnie told her, "Maybe, if he finds out." I may hate my sister at times but I didn't want her dead, I wanted her safe.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." She told her. _Here we go._ I thought Elena being a clingy girlfriend again.

Bonnie looked at me and I gave her a look and I told my sister, "He wants Bonnie to focus on the moonstone."

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena told me and Bonnie.

I shook my head, "We are taking Stefan's side on this one. We're not gonna let you used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." I said to her and walking down stairs.

I saw Elena coming down the stairs, "She took the moonstone." I told Bonnie. Jer walked up and stood by me.

"How did you…?" she asked me confused.

Bonnie looked at her, "We tested you, and you failed." She told her.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." She told all of us. Bonnie lets her leave and she looked confused as she opened the door to leave but she walked into the invisible barrier. She's trapped I giggled a little and she turns around and looks at us.

"What did you do?" she asked Bonnie still confused.

Bonnie told her, "It's for best, Elena." Bonnie looks at Jeremy while he smiles at Bonnie.

Elena was still trying to break the barrier with no avail. "No, luck ay?" I asked her, Bonnie and Jer giggled. It was I while until I had to be at work so I waited around until Damon arrived to torment my sister.

**Elena's POV (Problem – Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea)**

"You should really lock your door. Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." Damon said to me.

I glared at him. "Do you think this is funny?" I told him.

"Yes Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life." He told me,

I shook her head, "What does Stefan say about this?" I asked him.

"We had a good laugh." He told me.

I looked at him again, "And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" I asked him as he sat down next to her on the couch, putting his arm behind her head.

"Yeah…that. I didn't tell him." He told me.

I looked at him, "Why not?" I asked again.

"Well A…he can't do anything about it; and B...what I just said." He told me.

I saw Allie about to leave, "Where are you going?" I asked her, she walked into the living room.

"I'm going to work Elena. Remember I have a job a live unlike you I don't treat it like a suicide mission." She told me.

Damon nodded, "Wait I'll give you a lift to the grill." He said to Allie. "Elena you were too absorbed with your suicidal tendencies to notice." He said to me. He was speaking to Alaric for a bit until he hangs up.

"Change of plans Jer babysit." He says as Jer lays down on me. I heard Allie laugh this. "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait you can't." He said letting out a chuckle and making Allie giggle. I throw a pillow at them both missing and I push Jer off me.

**Allie's POV ()**

I had been working for about 4 hours until a women walk up to me, "Hey, excuse me. Crazy question, do you know Tyler Lockwood?" she asked me.

"Yeah I do know him he's a friend, but I haven't seen him today I'm sorry." I told her, I could see Damon and Alaric watching us both. She nodded and walked away. I saw Damon take something from Alaric. O_h great this isn't going to end well_. I thought to myself.

About an hour later she was at the bar, and Alaric soon joined her as I was cleaning tables up. I couldn't hear them talking butt I could tell that Alaric was acting drunk really badly and Damon swoon in.

I finished cleaning the tables and headed up to the bar with the glasses. I heard Damon flirting with the women. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." He told her as Alaric slipped something in her drunk.

I looked at my watch my shift was nearly over hurry up Mattie, as soon as I him walk in he walked up to the bar and told me I could head off now, I hugged him and headed home from a 5 hour shift.

As soon as I got home, Jenna was looking in the closet and Elena was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked Jenna.

She looked at both of us. "Perfect timing." She said giving me a box.

"What's this stuff?" Elena asked her.

"It's mum's stuff." I told Elena with a sad smile.

Jenna nodded, "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She said closing the closet door, and there stood a very smart dressed man. Elena jumped slightly.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He said to me and Elena.

Jenna took the box from me. "Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." She said to me and Elena. _Yeah like that isn't a lie._ I thought to myself again, man I've been overthinking things today.

"It's a pleasure." He said extending his hand.

I looked at it, "Pleasure I'm sure." I said to him as Elena shakes his hand clearly afraid of him. I couldn't blame her, he was a vampire and now he had an open pass to our house.

Elijah continued to flirt with Jenna in front of me and Elena. He looked at me and Elena and said, "Hope to see you both again sometime soon." I pushed my sister behind me protectively. He leaves the house Elena grabbed my hand and ran us both upstairs too Jeremy's room and knocked on his door as Elijah caught her wrist. Jer open's up and Elijah hide.

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Jenna was just asking us to get you to help her with the boxes." I told him he nodded and walked down stairs.

Elijah was eying me and my sister, I turn around and push her behind me, I was following my gut I didn't trust him. "A wise choice." He told us.

"What do you want?" Elena asked from behind me clutching my shoulders.

He looked at me again, "I think it's time we had a little chat." He said to her.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen wherever she goes I go I don't trust you." I told him he nodded and we walked into Elena's room.

**Elena's POV (Beating Heart – Ellie Goulding)**

We walked into my room, "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm." He told me and Allie I felt her grip my hand she didn't trust him and I didn't either.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" I asked him, Allie let go of my hand and sat on my bed.

He looked at me from my window seat, "Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word hers out about the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." He told her.

"Isn't' that exactly what you're trying to do, take her to Klaus?" Allie asked him sitting Indian style on my bed.

His gaze turned to my sister, "Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." He told her.

"So, what is your goal?" I asked him.

He looked between us both, "Klaus's obsession had made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in this immediate circle." He said to me.

"Which must be you?" Allie asked him.

He shook his head, "Not anymore." He said to her.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out." I said to him, I saw Allie get up from the bed.

He nodded, "Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." He said with a smirk getting up from the window seat.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I asked him.

He walked up to me and Allie, "If I wasn't being truthful, your aunt, brother and your sister would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you and your sister a deal." He told us both Allie was shocked slightly.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked him, Allie shot me a look and shook her head.

He walked over to my dresser, "Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." He said to me.

"Excuse me just friends, if you touch Jenna, Me and Jeremy I will find a way to..." and before Allie could finish.

"You will be unharmed also. I will kill Klaus." He said trying to earn Allie's trust that was never gonna happen.

I looked at him, "Just like that?" I asked him.

"Just like that, I'm a man of my word. Elena, Allie when I make a deal, I keep a deal." He said to us both I could see the wheels ticking over in Allie's head.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everyone safe?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." He told us.

I was shocked, "You know witches." I said to him.

"Together, we can protect everyone that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?" he asked us.

"We need you to do one more thing for us." Allie stepped in front of me and looked him square in the eye.

He looked shocked, "We're negotiating now?" he asked her.

"You damn right get Stefan out of the tomb and the deal is official." She said to him. He nodded and left.

She turned around, "You know what this means now, no more suicide missions Lena I can't lose you, not after losing mum and dad." She said to me, I pulled her into a hug she waited with me in my room. I see Allie get up off the bed.

"Hey Stefan, I'll leave you two alone." she said to me and him grinning.

He turned to her before she left, "Thanks Allie." He said to her. She nodded and shut the door behind her. Stefan rushed to me, I hugged him then I kissed him, god I've missed him. He picked me up and carried me other to my bed. After a while we soon faded into a sleep.

**Another chapter done enjoy drop a review if you liked it. I will be updating after Halloween. **

**hapter 4 - _**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Gilbert Sister**

**A-N – thank you for the love people, please don't forget to review. Allie will be attacked in this chapter, and will have a dream about Klaus. Updates will be when I get a chance to because I now have a job yay me! – I own Allie Gilbert. I'm cutting down some of Elena's part with Rose.**

**Chapter 5 – Rough Night **

**Allie's POV (One Girl Revolution {Battle Mix} by Superchick)**

I was at work when I see the women Jules walk back into the bar who was looking for Tyler yesterday. She was talking to the sheriff I walked over to Alaric and he filled me in on what happened last night.

"You better ring Damon." I told him and sat down at the table with him.

He nodded and pulled out his phone and dialled Damon. "Hey, Damon the wolf is at the grill." She sits down at a table.

"Is that the…?" Stefan asked Alaric as he sat down at Alaric's table.

I nodded, "Yep its wolf girl." I told him.

"I just left Damon a message" Alaric told him.

Stefan looked at him, "So you're doing his dirty work for him now." Stefan said to him.

"She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that it's fatal." Alaric said to Stefan.

As soon as I heard Isobel's name I felt down, "Oh…shit. Allie I'm sorry I forgot Elena didn't tell you about Isobel." Alaric said to me.

"Its fine Ric…I just have to get use to people not telling me that I'm adopted and that my birth mother is a vampire and your ex-wife." I told him. It still hurt that Elena kept that from me.

"Look Allie Elena was only doing it to protect you." Stefan told me.

I pressed my lips to a thin line. "So she was going to happily keep me in the dark about my real mother and father and never tell me that I was adopted. Some sister she is…to me that's a move Katherine would pull." I told him and got up to get ready to clock on for work.

**Elena POV (Hanging On – Ellie Goulding)**

I was on Rose watch we were in Damon's room I put her in his bed. "I hate this. I'm a vampire; I haven't had a cold in five centuries." She told me.

"Just get in bed." I told her.

"We don't her sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." She told me.

I pulled the covers over her. "You're not gonna die." I said to her sweetly.

"It's such a human thing to say." She told me as I looked around Damon's room, Books, TV, Bathroom and Silk Sheets. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" she asked me.

"Not what you expected?" Rose asked me again, I look at her with a smile.

I told her, "It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." I said with a smile. After a while of looking after her she started coughing, I gave her some blood. She soon closed her eyes. All of a sudden she sits up in pain and starts coughing up the blood. I ran into the bathroom when I came back Rose wasn't in Damon's bed.

When I turned around she attacks me and pushes me hardly against the wall. "It's all your fault, Katerina. You Katerina you did this." She spat at me, showing me her vampire face.

"It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" I shouted at her, trying to make her snap out of it.

"You betrayed us!" she spat again.

"I'm not Katherine!" I told her, she released me.

"Elena?" she asked me, I clutched my throat and nodded yes to her. "Oh my god Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry." She told me, I helped her to Damon's bed again she lays down on the bed.

"I'm scared." She told me.

"You're not alone. I'm right here." I told her, trying to keep her calm.

She sat up, "Here, where's here?" she asked me.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." I told her.

She lay back on the bed, "I want to go home." She told me.

"Tell me about it?" I asked her with a smile.

"St. Austell, 30 Kilometres south of London, with fields and trees and horses." She told me about her home.

I smiled at her, "It sounds beautiful." I told her.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn't have been so afraid." She told me, I stayed with her watching over her, waiting for Damon to return home and stay with her.

I texted Allie to see where she was, she texted me back saying. _'At Work Busy Leave Me Alone!' _I shook my head I really need to fix this with her.

**Allie's POV (Teenage FBI – Guided by Voices) **

I was busy at work when Elena texted me asking what I was doing. God do this girl have short term memory loss. I texted her back saying, _'At Work Busy Leave Me Alone!' _I carried on busting tables as Damon walked in.

I stopped Damon before her walked over to the wolf girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Working, has everyone forgotten that I have a job or is protecting Elena that important that I have become invisible to everyone?" I asked him.

Stefan walks over to use before Damon could answer. "Listen, there's a lot of people here." He told Damon and he looked at me.

"Let me guess…go back to work we can't get Allie involved but you got my brother involved in your stupid plans." I told Stefan.

Damon chuckled, "This one has spunk that's the Petrova Fire inside." He said to me.

"Don't piss me off." I told him, "I know about Rose…I'm sorry I know your upset about her." I added.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, Brother and Allie ease up." He told us both.

"It's okay to care Damon." I told him. He walked other to wolf girl. Stefan's phone rings and he leave to answer it before I can ask him how was ringing him.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this being left out of everything." I muttered to myself.

Damon looked annoyed as wolf girl left, "Hey you okay?" I asked him.

"There's no cure for a wolf bite." He said and left I went back to work.

It was a couple of hours later when Elena texted me again telling me Rose was on the loose. Great a rabid vampire on the loose this can't be good.

"Hey you need to empty the bins before you leave." Jake told me. I nodded I picked up the bins and took them to the garbage bins out back. I see someone up against the wall they looked drunk.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked them, I got closer to the women and it was Rose I went to run but she grabbed me and latched on to my throat biting me. I let out a scream I see Damon pull her away as I fell to the ground.

Stefan and Elena show up and he bites his wrist and feeds me his blood. I choked on it before it went down my throat. I felt my neck starting to heal. Damon had a hold of Rose, I push Stefan's wrist away from my mouth.

"Hey Allie are you okay…please speak to me…I need to fix this?" Elena asked me.

I look at her, zipping up my hoddie and standing up, "Leave me alone Elena, you lied and you were gonna let me stay in the dark no matter what happened. Can you take me home Stefan…your blood made me woozy?" I asked him.

He nodded and Elena stayed with Damon and Rose as Stefan helped me to his car. "I rang Isobel." He told me.

"What you rang her?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I got no answer but hopefully she gets the message." He said to me, I nodded I felt my eyes slowly close and I fell asleep.

_**Dream (Letters from the Sky – Civil Twilight)**_

_I was running through the woods on a full moon I ran into a man with curly dark blonde hair he had piecing light blue eyes. He has an athletic build he stood at 5'11 he was handsome, better looking than Damon and Stefan. I felt a connection to him as he looked into my eyes. Who was he?_

"_Who are you?" I asked him._

_He smirked at me with a devilish grin, "You'll find out soon enough love." He whispered in my ear gripping my arms tightly pulling me against his muscular chest. I felt a shiver up my spin, he soon let me go and I closed my eyes when I opened them again her was gone._

"_Who was he?" I asked myself. _

"Allie…Allie wake up your home." Stefan said waking me up.

I rubbed my eyes, "Thanks Stefan." He picked me up and carried me into the house and up to my room.

"Your my best friend Stefan you know that right." I told him.

He nodded and put me down on the bed. "Of course I know that Allie." He told me.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you today." I told him, I heard him chuckle and he placed a blanket over me. I soon fell back to sleep.

_**Please review, what do you all think of Allie's first dream about Klaus. Let me know if you think I should do more dreams with them together.**_

_**I'm gonna sign off with a buffy quote - I gotta book.**_

_**Sherry x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

_**A-N – Thanking you all for the love and comments. Allie will be dreaming more about Klaus and this will be explained in a later chapter why she is dreaming about him. She will be getting John's side of the story from him about why he never told her that he was her father. Elena will be annoying like usual and she will be trying to put a rift in between Allie and John and keeping more stuff from her. **_

_**I only own Allie and the song choices, Allie is based on me I have a more of a punk rock music taste so that is another difference to Allie and Elena. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6 – Daddy's Home**_

**Allie's POV (Ashley Simpson – Surrender & LaLa) **

I woke up this morning wondering why I was dreaming of that guy. I shook it off as me slowly losing my mind. I grabbed a quick shower after drying myself off I got dressed, I was wearing black skinny jeans with an Iron-Man t-shirt with a black hoddie and my black ugg boots.

I got to the bottom of the sister when I saw John, "Good Morning." He said to me with a smile.

I ran down the stairs and hugged him, "Your back…I've missed you." I said to him as he hugged me back.

"Good Morning Elena." He said to her as he let me go. I poured myself and John a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" he asked her, she shot him and me a look.

"We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?" she asked him.

He looked at me and Elena. "I'm here to protect you and Allie. That's all I can say at the moment." He told her.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" she asked him.

"Elena calm down…he tell you once he can trust you." I told her standing up for him, he was my father.

She shook her head at me, "I'm Late." I hear Jenna speaking to Alaric they walk into the room and Jenna notices John's presence before Alaric does. "What the hell?" Jenna asked.

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…" John said to them both.

Jenna looked confused. "It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever." She said to him.

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." he told her.

Alaric looked a bit out of place here, "You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." he said looking at Elena before he leaves.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna stated to everyone in the room.

I watched on as John told her, "I decided to come back and stay for a while."

"Not here, you're not." She said to him.

"Jenna, he is staying here between you, Elena and Jeremy I like John and he's staying here this is my house too." I told her.

She looked at me, "Actually I can, as a legal guardian." She said to me.

"Yeah, about that…Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honours?" John asked Elena and she froze up.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked Elena I just stood there being invisible I usual.

Elena put the innocent goodie to shoes act on, "I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but…" John cuts her off by saying to Jenna. "I'm Elena's and Allie's biological father. There now you know."

"And Elena kept it from me too also Jenna. I had to look through her journal to find out." I said to her, before leaving with John and heading to the Grill for a catch up chat.

**Elena's POV (No Doubt – Don't Speak)**

Damon arrives after I called him I let him in the house. "Where's John and Allie?" he asked me.

"There not here, they left. I don't know where they went, and Allie isn't answering my texts. He just blows in and announced to Jenna that he is mine and Allie's dad and Allie took off with him." I told him, I wasn't happy that Allie was siding with John.

"That's public knowledge now?" he asked me.

"Apparently?" I said to him.

He looked at me concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Jenna's head is spinning but I'm okay." I told him.

He looked at me again, "He said what he was doing here?" he asked me.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me and Allie." I tell him.

"Do you believe him? He asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I don't believe him for a second but Allie believes him." I tell him.

"Me neither." He said to me.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him.

He smirked and said to me, "Kill him." he turned to leave.

"Damon…" he cut me off, "I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious." He said to me.

"Damon!" I shouted.

He turned back around, "I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" he said to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

He shot me, "I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father and sister." I said to him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" I told him, I follow in out of the door I could put a rift between Allie and John I could get Allie to be on my side about not having John here is a bad idea.

**Allie's POV (Ashley Simpson – No Time for Tears & Invisible) **

John and I enter the Grill and we head over to Jenna and Alaric. "Hey you two, do you think that Allie and I can join you?" he asked Jenna.

"Do you have to?" she asked us.

I shrugged, "I guess I don't have to, but might as well. Look who's here." I said to them as Elena walks with Damon by her side I rolled my eyes.

They both join us, "John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked him, I knew he didn't care.

Elena pulled me away from them both and into the bathroom. "What the hell Elena?" I asked her.

"Are you still mad at me for keeping that a secret about John?" she asked me.

That's a stupid question I thought to myself, "Yes Elena, I'm still pissed at you. You have better not asked Damon to kill John because I will kill Damon just to get back you. It will also leave you one boyfriend down." I told her.

"Damon and I aren't…I didn't ask him to kill John." She said to me glossing over the Damon statement. Bingo.

"Whatever plan you have Elena isn't going to work, if you think about sending John away again you will lose me as a sister and you will be dead to me." I told her walking out of the bathroom, I went off to find John I found him lighting a candle for the victims I join him and light one also.

"So, John, rumour has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." He said to John.

John looked at him, "How do I know you can be trusted, Damon?" he asked him.

"Its Damon he can't be trusted he is always doing and saying something stupid.

"Originals can compel vampires. And according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there." John told him, that's useful I had to keep an eye open just in case Elijah compelled Damon, Stefan or Caroline.

Damon looked at us, "Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full." He told us smirking.

"Well there's a twist." I muttered.

John looked shocked, "You guys are drinking vervain?" he asked him.

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep." He said to my dad.

I stood in-between them, "Uh no…if you as so much touch him Damon, I will kill you and I will make Elena watch as I do it." I told him.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John said walking away I soon followed him.

"John I didn't know Damon was gonna do that." I said to him.

He turned around and looked at me, "It means a lot that you stood up for me, I'm proud of you. You've grown into this strong women." He told me hugging me closely.

After a while of hanging out at the Grill I walked into the bathroom and I see Damon and Elena standing really close to each other. "Do you mind?" Damon asked me.

"Do you mind Damon? This is the women's bathroom Jerk get out." I spat at him. I walk past Elena and bump her should and look mirror and I open my bag looking for my pepper spray that I laced with vervain.

"What's going on?" John asked as he walked in.

Elena got nervous, "Nothing." She said to him.

"They were probably about to make-out because Damon is in love with his brother girl." I said to John.

"Allie what's wrong with you?" Elena asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm sick of this being kept out of everything, of Damon killing my friends and threating to kill my FATHER! And you just sitting back and doing nothing. You're a lying bitch Elena." I spat at her and walked out of the bathroom and headed home.

I got home when Jenna looked up at me, "Hey are you okay?" she asked me.

"When did Elena tell you she told me about being adopted?" I asked her.

Jenna looked at me, "Right after she found out." Jenna told me.

"She was lying, I found out about a week ago. She is always lying." I told Jenna, "I'm going to bed my head is starting to hurt.

"Night Allie." She said to me, and hugged me.

I walked up to my room, I closed the door and I lay down on my bed. I slowly closed my eyes and sleep took over.

_**Dream (Civil Wars – Poison and Wine)**_

"_Hello again Love." I hear him say I turn around._

_I look at him, "Why am I dreaming about you? Who are you?" I asked him, I was a bit freaked._

"_Don't worry love…I would never hurt you." He said to me moving a strand of my hair behind of my ear._

_I looked at him, "I need to know who you are?" I asked him._

_He smirked, "You can call me Nik, love what's your name?" he asked me. _

_I breathed in deeply before telling him my name, "Its Allie." I told him._

_He smirk grew, "Time to wake up love…I'll be seeing you very soon." He told me. I suddenly woke up I ran my fingers through my hair and walked down stairs to get a glass of water before going back to bed and entering a dreamless sleep._

**Katherine's POV (Dragonette – I Get Around) **

I was sitting on the ground, but I get up when I heard a noise. I looked to see how it was and it was John.

"I know you were expecting someone else." He told me.

I looked at him, "I sent Stefan to find Isobel." I told him.

"She got your message. She was busy, so she sent me instead." John told me with his hands in his pocket.

I look at him, "Does Stefan know that you're here right now?" I asked him.

"No. No one does. This is between you, me, and Isobel." He told me.

I looked at him again, "I want out of this tomb, John. I want to see Allie again." I told him.

"I'm already on it and why do you need to see my daughter?" he asked me.

I smirked at him, "She reminds me of my sister John. I just want to be friends with her." I told him, he turned and left the tomb.

_**Two updates today that's nice on me ay! A little task for you lovely readers please help me out with a ship name for them both. Signing off now with another Buffy quote this one fits this chapter the quote is from Willow - **__**"**__**I've seen honest faces before, they usually come attached to liars.**__**"**_

_**Sherry xoxo **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Other Gilbert Sister**_

_**A-N – Thanking you for the love side note when it comes to the sacrifice I won't be killing Jenna its gonna be a bar-tender at the grill just to let everyone know. I'll be sending her away just to let you all now. Plus more dreams. **_

**Chapter 7 – Left out of everything again**

**Allie's POV (Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback)**

I was busy at work bussing tables when Caroline walked in. "Hey Allie have you seen Matt?" she asked me.

"He's walking this way." I told her.

She turned around, "Hi." She said to him.

"I'm…I'm working." He told her. Matt walks away and Caroline follows him. It started to get awkward because they were arguing in the middle of the grill. Tyler walked in when Matt walked away from Caroline.

"Care what's going on?" I asked her.

She was about to answer me when Tyler approaches us both. "Caroline." He said to her.

"You stay away from me." she told him walking away.

I was confused, "What is going on?" I asked and no-one answered me.

"It's important." He said following her. They knock shoulders, causing Caroline's bag to fall to the floor, spilling out its contents. Caroline kneels down to retrieve her bag I help her. Tyler kneels down to help us.

"Just stop it, Tyler, okay? You're just…you're just making it worse." She told him.

He sighed, "Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, okay, but there's so much we need to talk about." He said to her.

I stand up from the floor. "Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on? And why is everyone keeping things from me?" I asked. Both Caroline and Tyler looked at me then looked away.

I'm getting sick of this. "You know what forget it. Just keep on keeping secrets from me Elena does it why shouldn't anyone else." I said walking away from them and getting on with my shift.

**Elena's POV (Teenage Dream – Katy Perry)**

Stefan and I were standing in the hallway with their bags packed, ready to leave.

"Are you ready for our romantic weekend?" Stefan asked me.

I smiled happily. "Beyond ready, let's go before John shows up and pretends to be a concerned father." I told him.

"Mm…I'll go put these in the car." He said to me, Stefan opened the front door and started to walk out, but stops when he heard my phone start to buzz. I took out my phone seeing that I had received a text message from Caroline. The text reads "Need to talk. Where are you?"

I sent a text back to Caroline saying, "Headed to lake house w Stefan. Are you ok?"

Stefan asked me, "Uh, please tell me there's nothing wrong." He looked at me concerned.

I looked up at Stefan, but before I had time to comment, Caroline sent me another text saying, "All good, never mind. Have fun."

I looked relieved and sent a text back saying, "Xoxo." I walk out the front door; Stefan shuts the door behind them and follows me. After a while Stefan pulls up to the lake house in his Porsche. I stared up at the house and sighs.

Stefan looked at me with concern. "Are you all right?" Stefan asked me.

"I'm good. I just haven't been back here since before…" Stefan turns to fully face me, slinging his arm over the back of my seat. "Elena, listen, just say the word, all right? We'll get back on that highway, we'll go anywhere else."

I smiles and looks at Stefan. "I've always loved it here. I want it to stay that way; I was just... having a moment."

"Okay." He said to me, he squeezes my shoulder gently and they get out of the car and go up to the house. I unlock the front door and walks in. I look around nostalgically and I walk further into the house. Stefan, right behind me, comes up on the porch and stands awkwardly at the front door. Elena places her bags on a counter and looks over at Stefan.

"You don't have to wait out there. I'm all good." I said to him.

Stefan chuckled, "Oh, that's great because I'm, uh... I'm stuck." He told me.

"Oh my god, you can't get in." I said to him.

He said to me, "Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside."

"Stefan, I can't." I told him. Stefan asked me, "What?" I walked towards him.

"My parent's left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry. I…I completely forgot." I said to him.

He looked at me, "You're kidding me, right?" I look at him seriously for a moment, but I finally crack a smile.

"Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home." I said with a smirk.

He said to me, "You are such a liar." he enters the house and picks Elena up. Elena giggles.

"Hey…hey!" I said to him. I kiss him and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to the counter. We continue to kiss passionately as Stefan sits me down on the counter.

**Allie's POV (Knights of Cydonia – Muse)**

I saw Bonnie talking to Luca at the pool table and Jeremy was with talking to Caroline. I walked up to them cleaning the table. "Hey Allie are you mad at us?" Caroline asked me.

I looked up at her, "I dunno Care are you gonna tell me what is going on?" I asked her. She stayed silent. "Fine I'm guessing it was Elena that told you all to keep me out of the loop again." I said to them pointing at Care, Jer and Bonnie who was talking to Luka.

"Allie we are trying to protect you." Caroline told me.

I shot her a look, "I can look after myself Caroline, I'm not glass so stop treating me like I'm gonna break." I told her. I walked away after cleaning the table.

I saw Matt walk up to me, "Hey are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah…just annoyed about people keeping me out of things, when did I become on outcast?" I asked him.

He sighed and looked at me, "You're not an outcast Allie. You're the strongest girl I've laid eyes on." Matt told me.

"Thanks Mattie." I said to him, blushing slightly with a smile.

I finished up my shift when I got a call from Stefan. "Hey Stef, how is the lake house?" I asked him.

"_It's nice…now how is my best friend doing?" he said to me._

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm good just leaving work…so are you keeping more things from me?" I asked him.

"_I'm not Allie. I'm not sure about Damon, here how about this anything Damon, Bonnie or Elena tells me I'll tell you." He told me._

I sighed it was better than not knowing I thought to myself, "Thanks Stefan…have fun." I said we said are goodbyes and hung up.

As I got home I heard Jenna talking to I guess it was Alaric on the phone, I went up-stairs and went into Elena's room and took her dairy again. I sat on her bed and read her dairy again, I saw that she was trying to put rift in between me and john. She was going to do anything to make it possible.

"I do believe it's rude to ready other people's journal." I heard Damon say from Elena's window seat.

I closed the journal, "Let me guess Elena asked you to have one of your chats with me, which involves you wiping my memory again." I stated to him, getting up from the bed.

He was in shock, "Well…erm…you see..." He was saying before I cut him off, "You gonna finish that sentence sometime tonight Damon. You were actually going to compel me weren't you, you know what get the fuck out of my house and you aren't my friend not anymore." I said leaving Elena's room and going to my room. I hated my sister I hated her. I fell down on my bed looking up at the ceiling before falling asleep.

_**Dream (Breathe of Life – Florence and the Machine)**_

_I was sitting under a tree my knees pulled up to my chest, "Well hello again love." Nik said to me sitting next to me. "Are you ok, Allie? What happened you're shaking?" he asked me sounding concerned as he pulled me closer to him._

"_I hate my family they are a bunch of liars and my friends are the same. I can't trust anyone with an honest face anymore because they always stab me in the back." I told him, I was trying not to break._

_He held me a bit tighter, "Its ok to break love it doesn't make you weak it just means you're human." He told me._

"_What if I don't want to break? I don't want to show them that I can't handle this." I tell him._

_He looked at me, "What has happened since I saw you last?" he asked me._

"_Well, the whole story is that my sister is trying to put a rift in between me and my real father. She hates him but I have always like him, as long as she gets everything that she wants she is right as rain. At times I think she doesn't want me around at all." I tell him._

_He looked at me, "Why don't you leave then, go with your birth father." He said to me._

"_I would love to but knowing my sister, she is a controlling bitch and she would do everything in her power to stop me. She has already tried to put a rift in between us both." I told him standing up, he stood up not long after me._

"_Hey…Allie, you are a strong little warrior. I believe in you that you will be happy in the future. You have to tell her no and tell her that you can live your own live and not have it run for you." He told me moving a strained of my curled locks from my face._

"_Your hairs nicer curled darling." He said to me smirking. _

_I blushed and held my head down hiding my blush, "Thanks Nik. You have actually put me in a good mood today starting tomorrow I live my life the way I want to and no-one can tell me otherwise if they try I will kick there ass." I said to him with a smirk._

"_That's my girl." He said to me. I soon woke up, tomorrow is a new day a new me. Stronger, wiser and I'll be living my life the way I want to not the way Elena and Damon want me too._

_**Sorry this update took a while I've been busy with work enjoy and leave a review. No dream in the next chapter as we are getting closer to Klaus's actually intro into the series. Next chapter Allie will be learning how to fight kick boxing and martial arts. Drop a comment if you all want anything added to the next chapter like song request or something added to Allie's training. **_

_**Catch you on the flip side everyone Sherry, I'll update on Monday but I'm starting it now Buh Bye for now. 3 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Other Gilbert Sister**_

_**A-N – Mainly an Allie focused chapter showing her training and becoming stronger, and more independent and changing her style and she will be a badass trust me. Allie isn't taking shit from people anymore it stops now. – Allie's favourite band is Fozzy which is a nod to my WWE fan-girl inside me. **_

**Chapter 8 – Edge of a Revolution**

**Allie's POV (Edge of a Revolution & This Mean War – Nickelback) **

I woke up early, I put on my work out clothes which wear a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a black top with a grey hoddie with a pair of black Nike running shoes after getting ready I went off for a run. I put my iPod listening to Fozzy full blast and ran all the way to the old Lockwood property lines, when I saw Jenna walking with Elijah. I went to turn around when Alaric was standing next to me.

I pulled out my headphones, "Hey you…what's got you on the warrior path?" he asked me.

"Let's say I'm sick of peoples shit, them people being Damon, Elena, Caroline and the rest of my so called friends. I'm living my life my way and I want to be stronger so I can defend myself." I told him being strong and standing up for myself.

Elijah and Jenna walked up to both me and Alaric. "Elijah you've meet Allie already and this is my friend Alaric." She stated to him, uh oh when did Alaric get bumped back to friend.

"Hey…I better go I have stuff to do." I said to them putting my headphones back in and ran off again, I was running to the beat of the song.

_**That you're my Enemy**_

_**All that we had has gone away**_

_**There are times that fade away **_

_**But you'll still be my Enemy**_

I got home, I got clean clothes ready and put my iPod on the bed before walking into to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I put clothes my the sink I got into the shower and I let the water rush over my head and back, losing up my aching muscles in my back, dulling the pain after the run. I washed my hair I was alright long but I wanted to change it.

I'm gonna change it screw it I need a new hair style maybe slightly shorter. After having the shower I got changed and left for the hair dressers.

"Hey are you going to Damon's dinner party?" Jenna asked me when I came down the stairs.

I shrugged, "This is the first I'm heard of it." I said picking up my gym bag.

"Oh…Damon said he tried to ring you what's going on with you two?" she asked me.

I sighed, "He was being more of a dick than usual…so I told him never to talk to me again." I said leaving the house and heading to the hair dressers to change my hair. I soon arrived at the hair dressers and got my hair done I was there for half an hour. My hair was now shoulder length, layered with light brown highlights.

**Gym Work Out Songs (Fozzy – Do You Wanna Start A War)**

I left to the gym and I was ready to be stronger and to start how to fight. The classes I signed up for was a self-defence class today tomorrow was Kick Boxing, the day after was Brazilin Martial Arts. I signed up to these classes to help me so I'm able to protect myself from Damon, and everyone else.

_**All day, it's been a bad day **_

_**A sad day**_

_**A stick it up your ass day**_

They taught us for a good hour telling us as soon as the attacker touches you or it's clear that escape isn't possible, shout loudly "BACK OFF!" and push back at him or her. They told us to do two things: it signals for help and it lets the attacker know you're not an easy target. They were showing us why this is the first thing you need to do. It may not dissuade all attackers, but getting loud will warn off those that were looking for easy prey. They started showing us simple techniques, like blocking, simple holds and submissions.

_**All year, it's been a tough year**_

_**A rough year**_

_**A never get enough year**_

Then they started going over which was the most effective spots to hit before an attacker has gained full control of us, because they'll do everything you can conserving as much energy as possible to inflict pain on us. _'Then they told us this is not the time to be civil. In a physical confrontation that calls for self-defence, it's hurt or be hurt. So aim for the parts of the body where you can do the most damage easily: the eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee, and legs.' _It was a productive hour I really enjoyed it I felt stronger and wiser about myself.

I left the gym and went home as I walked up to my pouch Damon was there. "Hey I need you to dagger Elijah." He told me.

"Do it yourself." I said to him I went to walk past him when he grabbed my arm.

I twisted his arm behind him and push him away from me off the porch, "Don't touch me ever again if you do I will kill you myself. You and Elena were the one who broke Elijah's deal not me so have your wannabe girlfriend Elena do it." I said walking in the house and locking the door.

As I turned around John was there, "Hey Sweetheart, how was your day?" he asked me.

"Great I've been training getting stronger." I said to him, I see a smile grow on his face.

He walked up to me, "That's my girl, a strong Gilbert. Grayson and Miranda would be proud of you." He told me, I smiled and hugged him.

"Was Damon outside?" he asked me.

I pulled back from the hug, "He was i kicked his ass off my porch." I told him.

He chuckled; I walked into the kitchen and got the left over from last night's meal in the fridge. "Do you need help?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said to him, who would have fought me cooking with my biological father. It made me smile having a dad again. About an hour later Elena walked back into the house, she eyed me and I walked pasted her up to my room and went to bed entering a dreamless sleep a good end to a good day.

**What do you all think of this original chapter it took place during the Dinner Party. I hope you all enjoy the chapter let me know if you all would like more original chapters like this. **

**Later everyone Sherry xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

**A-N – Thanking you for the comments and the continued love, the next update may take a while I'm a working a lot of hours next week just to let you all know. Anyway on with the story, Allie finds out that Katherine is out of the Tomb is not happy that Elena or Damon didn't tell her.**

**Chapter 9 – A New House Guest**

**Allie's POV (Top of the World - Greek fire) **

Matt and I were handing out adds and putting them up on the wall for the grill when Caroline appears.

"Hey Matt…Hey Allie." She said to both of us, I nodded to her.

Matt looked confused but he brushed it off, "Hey." He said to her.

"Live band?" she asked us both.

I nodded, "Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat. I'll get the rest of these ads out for you Matt I'm off to class." I told them both he nodded at me sending me a smile, and Caroline gave a sad smile. I was walking away when they started fighting again.

I see Elena and Stefan walk in to the building, great I walk past them pasting out more of the ads for the live band. I walked back into the building when I saw Stefan walking up to me pulling a side next to Bonnie & Jeremy. He told us Katherine was out of the tomb.

"She's out of the tomb?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena." He told us all, oh god that must be hell for Elena I had to see this.

"With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back." Jer said to Bonnie, I was confused Bonnie lost her powers.

"Wait a minute why is this the first time I'm hearing about this…I thought the secret keeping was over?" I asked them.

"Elena said she told you." Bonnie told me.

I shook my head, "Nope she didn't another thing she didn't tell me like your stupid plan to kill Elijah." I said to them.

"Listen calm down Allie, I want to get the Martin's on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture." Stefan told us all.

I shook my head again, "Good luck with that because that's never gonna happen." I told Stefan.

Bonnie nodded at me, "I'm with Allie on this…It's impossible they hate us." Bonnie told him.

"It's either winning them over or somebody's going to end up dead." Before he could finish I said, "Yeah most likely Damon hopefully."

"What has gotten into you lately your changing, where is my best friend?" Stefan asked me.

I shrugged, "I dunno Stefan maybe she has decided that this is a stupid plan and I see Damon being the one getting us all killed in the end." I stated to him.

"We'll be having words later." He told me, and then he asked Bonnie, "You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?"

I shot her a look, "I'll try." She said us-sure.

I shook my head, "I'm out I'm going to class." I said to him, fed up with this shit.

"Keep me posted." Stefan said to her, "Hey Allie wait come with me." Stefan said to me pulling me outside next to his car.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Look I know you lot are trying to save Elena even though she doesn't want saving. I made that deal with Elijah so who do you think he is going to kill first if that dagger comes out of his chest not Damon, Alaric, you or anyone else is gonna be me." I told him.

"You made the deal not Elena…she said she made the deal with him." he said to me.

I sighed, "Of course she did as long as she is safe and sound nothing else matters." I said to him. "Look I better get to class, just make sure Damon doesn't kill anyone today." I added walking off t class.

**Elena's POV (Keep it Comin' {Dance Till You Can't Dance No More} – C&C Music Factory) **

I was in Alaric's classroom with him, "It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel ad now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." He told me.

"John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful." I told him, when I saw Allie standing by the door walking in. SHIT! Why did I say that?

Alaric watched Allie sit down at her desk, "Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring… Look, Jenna keeps asked about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer she can stay in the dark?" he said to me.

I heard Allie mutter something, "Did you say something?" I asked her.

"Yeah I said something, thank you Ric for giving John his actual ring back do you mean this ring." She said showing her hand.

I was in shook, "How did you…" Alaric was at a loss for words.

"John gave me it this morning. By the way if Elena said that she made the deal with the very dead Original in Damon's basement she is lying I made the deal. So if Elijah is somehow to wake up he will be coming to kill Me." she told us both. Alaric looked at Elena and shook his head.

"This is what happens when you keep people in the dark and lie to them or keep secrets from them." She told me smirking away. People started walking in for class.

"Well finish this later." I whisper to Alaric he nods quickly. I take my seat read for class Allie was doodling on her pad writing something that looked like a name but I dismissed it when Stefan, Matt and Bonnie arrive for class.

**Allie's POV (Every You and Every Me – Placebo & The Phoenix – Fall Out Boy) **

School was slow as ever as soon as it was over I headed to work. "Hey Luka…hey Mr Martin would you like a table?" I asked them both politely

They both smile at me, "Sure Allie." Mr Martin said to me, I show them to a table when Bonnie and Stefan arrive.

"Hey are the Martins here?" Stefan asked me. I just pointed to the table and went back to work. They were taking for a while when it started to get heated, after a while the Martin's left.

"Bye Allie" Luka said to me.

I smiled, "See you later Luka…your coming to see the live band right?" I asked him.

"Yeah maybe…I'll see you later." He said to me, I was happy to have a friend like Luka my own friend not one of Elena's buddies.

"Hey are you friends with Luka now?" Bonnie asked me.

I gave her a weird look, "Bonnie me and Luka have Math and Chemistry together…yes we are friends we get along with one another." I said to her moving away continuing to bust the tables. It was a good couple of hours before Elena walked in with Jenna, Care and Bon. I guess it was girl night and this was obviously Care's idea because she was eye balling Mattie blue eyes.

Matt walked past Caroline ignoring her that made me laugh. Jenna walked up to the bar when Alaric tried to talk to her, that relationship wasn't obviously going anywhere.

All of a sudden I hear Caroline on the stage saying, "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy…um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." I shook my head I saw Bonnie, Jenna and Elena looking confused like a couple of lost chickens.

She started to sing Eternal Flame when Matt stood next to me. After a while Matt walked up to the stage and he kissed her. "I'm gonna be sick." I said to myself. I turn and walk into the kitchen with the bust bucket. After a while I see Mr Martian walk in ready to kill someone what the hell happened. Bonnie was talking to him after speaking with my sister.

I heard him say Luka was dead, then I left something sharp hit my arm it a glass shard. He has snapped I pulled out the rag and wrapped it around my arm. Then the all the bottles break and they hit my back and the bar sets on fire. I see Stefan pick me up and take me out side to Elena wait…something was off about this, "Hey Katherine." I said to her as she was actually helping me.

"Hello my favourite Gilbert." She whispered to me.

I cringe in pain, "My back there is glass in my back." I say to her. She nodded and gets me in the car. She pulled the glass out. It wasn't that much three or five glass shards from the bottles. We soon arrive at the house.

"Do you want some blood Allie?" she asked me. I nodded and she gave me some of her blood.

"Thank you." I whisper to her she smile at me.

I was waiting downstairs with Damon, Elena, and Jer. "How did you guys convince her to do this?" she asked hey boy-toys.

"We didn't, it was actually her idea." He said to her, I didn't even want to look at him after what he did to Luka.

"Wow…that's not good." Elena said to him.

He nodded, "No…No, that's not good at all." He said to her he was looking at me I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Everything's taken care of." He said as Katherine took Elena's necklace off.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back…but your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." She said to her which made me chuckle. Katherine smirked, "See Allie likes my humour." She said to them. She tossed the necklace back to Elena.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." She told Stefan and Damon.

I shook my head, "Thank you Katherine for saving my life and saving the ungrateful cows aka Elena. I'm going to get a shower." I said to them all.

"Is someone moving the body?" I asked them and Stefan walked back upstairs to get the body off my bathroom floor. After half an hour I got changed into yoga pants, a baggy t-shirt and a grey hoddie with Ugg Slippers. I walked down stairs to get a glass of water; Jenna and Elena were in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Allie I heard your arm got hit?" Jenna asked me.

"I thought it did but I was wrong my back got hit a bit but its healing." I said her when there was a knock on the door I walked to the door pulling it open there was a women standing there with long black hair and big blue pendent around her neck she was dressed all in black.

"Hi. You must be Jenna and Allie." She said to me and Jenna and Elena looked surprised.

She looked at us all, "I'm Elena's Mother and Allie's mother." She said to me and Jenna.

"Isobel." Elena gasped out I felt nothing but rage building up when Elena spoke trying to be innocent. Jenna was I shook and I felt whole again my mother was here. I could tell that Elena didn't like the way that I was sort of happy that Isobel was here.

**Allie's Mom has arrived Isobel is here and Katherine and Allie got a long better than Elena and Allie…so Allie lost another friend but she will be gaining a lot more soon. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next update may be a while. **

**Quote of the day - ****"I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it" – Spike **

**Later everyone hugs and kisses Sherry**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

**A-N – Allie will finally get to talk to Isobel finally. What will Elena think of that? Allie will help Katherine retrieve the Moonstone and Klaus is finally here! Yay! **

**Sorry the update took forever been super busy with work and xmas shopping I had now free time to write this next update will be tomorrow hopefully. I want to finish season 2 before Xmas. **

**Chapter 10 – Know Your Enemy **

**Allie's POV (No Time for Tears – Ashley Simpson)**

My mother was at the door, she was looking at Elena while Jenna and I were stunned.

"Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again." She said to her. Wait again, I turned around to look at Elena lying bitch.

Jenna was looking at Elena, "Again?" she asked her. She didn't say anything to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Allie you're a very beautiful, and you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena and I would like to speak to you also Allie." Isobel said to us. I was about to invite her in when Elena finally spoke up.

"No. Don't…don't invite her in." Elena said moving next to the door.

Isobel looked Elena dead in the eye, "I need to talk to you, Elena." She said to her.

"No!" she said, slams the door in our mother's face and looks at me and Jenna. Jenna was crying I did tell her that Elena always lies.

"You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know?" she asked Elena she was caught out finally the little princess got caught.

"I can explain everything, Jenna." She said to her trying to be innocent yet again.

"NO!" Jenna yelled and ran upstairs to her room, Elena followed her and she soon came down stairs as I opened the door again and no-one was there as I walked on to the porch and sat on the swing and she followed me out.

"I was going to tell you." She said to me, that was a lie and I knew it she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar and she won't admit it.

I shook my head, "No you weren't just admit it Elena you were gonna keep me in the dark forever along with Jenna." I told her. She didn't say anything I stood up from the porch swing and walked back inside to my room and locked my door, I could hear Elena on the phone to someone it was either Stefan or Damon one of her boyfriends.

**Still Allie's POV (We the King's Medley - Terabrite) **

It had about an hour since Jenna left the house and Ric had punched my dad that really ticked me off and Elena acting like a stuck up bitch. I was sitting on my bed wearing a red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and a black tank top with red and black Converse Chuck Taylor's when Stefan walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hey buddy." He said to me.

I looked at him, "Did she ask you to compel me to forget any of this ever happened because she asked Damon to do it the other night." I told him while Nirvana was playing through my headphones.

He shook his head, "No she didn't say anything, Matt knows about Vampires also I guess no one told you." He said to me.

I shook my head, "No-one did probably at the order of Elena." I said to him, "But thank you for telling me Stef… It means a lot that someone is actually a friend to me and telling me things." I said to him.

"I'm gonna speak to Elena we'll talk later ok." He said to me, I nodded.

John walked into my room, "Allie can you come downstairs please? I need to talk to you." He asked me, I nodded and shut my iPod off and walked down stairs zipping up my hoddie. When I walked towards the kitchen and Isobel was there every fibre in my bones wanted me to rush and hug her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, when Elena and Stefan walked into the kitchen she looked pissed and I felt the smile leave my face. "I asked John for a do-over." She told Elena being sincere.

She shot John a look, "You invited her in?" she asked.

"No Elena she walked in the house by herself of course Dad invited her in." I told her. Why was I given a stupid whore of a sister?

John smirked at the fact that I was finally standing up to Elena, "She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay?" he asked her.

She looked to Stefan like a little spoiled brat, "All right. What do you know?" he asked her.

We were all in the kitchen when Isobel well…Mom said, "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." I shook my head.

Stefan asked my mom, "Best chance at what?"

John filled in the blank by saying, "Keeping Elena alive."

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena spat at him.

"Shut up Elena and listen." I said to her.

Stefan stood in-between me and Elena, "Were you able to find Klaus?" he asked my mom.

She shook her head, "No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumours that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." She told them.

"I hope your happy Elena." I said picking up my bag for work, "Sorry that I didn't get a chance to see you last time but unlike Elena I am willing to give you a chance." I said to her she smiled.

"I see so much of my human self in you. You're caring, loving, honest, strong and beautiful." She said to me which made me smile before left the house. I just met my birth mother she was okay, she was humble and I'm guessing she turned her humanity back on. I left for work and ready for the rest of the day.

After a couple of hours of covering at the Grill for Matt I was summoned to the Salvatore house. I walked there from the Grill and I saw Katherine.

"Hey Katherine you're looking better now that you're out of the tomb." I said to her.

She smirked, "I heard from a little birdie that you shut up Elena earlier." She said to me.

"Yeah…I was summoned by the three of them." I said to her, she smirked and looked at me, "Let's find out what there hiding." She said to me and I felt a smirk grow over my face.

**Katherine's POV (Yellow Flicker Beat- Kanye West Rework –Lorde) **

I heard them talking but they shut up when me and Allie walked into the Library. "Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." She said to them and no one spoke. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." I stated to them all.

"No, we have it." Damon said lounging from the chair.

I shot him a look, "Where is it?" I asked him.

"It's in a very safe place." He told me, Allie scuffed at him shaking her head she might be able to help me.

"Why am I here?" Allie asked them.

Stefan looked at her, "We were thinking about you staying here tonight?" Stefan said to her.

"Nope…I'll be perfectly fine in my own house I'm not sure about Elena she is the one Klaus wants dead not Me." she stated which made me smile.

I said to him, "I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour." I shot him a look with my hands resting on the back of the sofa that Elena was sitting on.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." He said to me, my little bitch of a doppelgänger looked at me smiling away.

"Fine…Be that way." I told them, I leave the room and Allie follows me. She goes to leave, "Wait a moment Allie…I need your help with something?" I asked her.

She realised what I need her help with she nodded.

**Allie's POV (Porcelain Black – My Leftovers & ****Lana Del Ray – Ultraviolence****)**

Katherine and I entered Damon's room once he had left the house we were looking for the moonstone. She looked through his closet while I looked in the fire place she double checked the fireplace. We hadn't found it we were in the bathroom washing our hands. She went to leave when I l dug through the bowl of soaps bars that Damon has and I find the moonstone. I take it out and smile I show it to Katherine she smirks and hugs me.

Ok this was a surprise Katherine is hugging me I hugged her back I didn't know what else to do. "You know you remind me of my sister Allie…and you're mother asked me to give you this." I said to her.

"This is the deed to the safe house its mine." She said to me.

I nodded, "All you have to do is sign the papers and the house is yours." I told her she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Katherine." She told me and left to go to the house most probably. Katherine set up the meeting with the lawyer tomorrow at the house. She went out to meet up with someone about something. About an hour later I get a call from Elena that Isobel was dead she killed herself.

No…that again…I can't have lost another parent again no please no. I was sitting in the Salvatore lounge I felt tears streaming down my face. Damon and Stefan walked it with Elena John was lying on the floor. I saw Elena had a hold of something and she placed it in my hands it was Isobel's daylight necklace.

"This is yours now…she wanted you to have it." She told me.

I took it from her and held it close to my chest and I looked at Stefan. "Are you ok Allie?" he asked me sounding concerned.

"No…but it will get better also Isobel gave me the deed to the safe house and I'm taking it weather you like it or not Elena." I told her and Stefan walking over to my father kneeling by him when Damon grabbed me and hauled me up against the wall.

"Don't speak your sister like that." He said with a strong grip on my arms I couldn't break it but I hit him in the balls as hard as I could with my knee. He let go as my dad woke up now he rusted my father grabbing him by the shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said to all of us.

"Let him go Damon or I will kill you." I spat at him picking up a piece of wood from the fire place.

Elena looked at me, seeing the tears in my eyes. "Damon, let him go. He, Allie and I need to talk." She told him and he let him go.

**Elena's POV (Wicked Games – Gemma Hayes) **

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and Katherine were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." He said to me and Allie she was toying with Isobel's necklace.

I looked at him, "If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" I asked him, and Allie shot me a look.

"Because she gave birth to you and Allie, Elena…I saw how heartbroken she was to give you both up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, when she said she'd help keep you safe…I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me no around, then I'll leave." He said to me I saw Allie about to break. I didn't say anything he gets up and looks sad he put his hand in Allie's hair and ruffled her hair.

"You screw up everything, john. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you." I told him.

He smiled, "Okay." He said he knelt in front of Allie and pulled her into a hug, and she buried her head in his neck hugging him tightly. She knew it was a goodbye and that it might be a while until he comes back. This hurt me that my sister trusted him more than me.

**Allie's POV Dream (See You in My Dreams – We The Kings)**

_My father left again, but this time I got to say goodbye I was forced to stay at the Salvatore's I was falling asleep on the couch. I felt someone move my hair away from my face I look up to see it was Nik. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "What's wrong love?" he asked me._

"_I meet and lost my birth mother today…she died." I told him, and just like that I broke out in tears all he did was holding me tightly._

"_Cry it out love." He told me and I let it out till I could cry anymore. _

_He pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears off my face, "Come on love…she wouldn't want you to be like this she would want you to be strong for her you have to be strong now." He told me and I agreed with him and nodded, I still had a hold of her necklace and I put it on around my neck closing the clasp. _

"_You need to be that little warrior I know you can be." He said to me, "I'll be seeing you soon." He whispered soon to me. I woke up I slowly sit up running my hand through my hair when I saw Stefan looking at me._

"Are you sure that you are ok Allie?" he asked me.

I sighed, "I'll feel safer when I'm in the house that my mother Isobel left for me. I don't trust Damon…sorry Stef." I said to him.

"It's ok Allie were ever you feel safe you should be safe…if you have the deed to that house then we can sort it out tomorrow and you can invite whoever you want into the house to make yourself feel safe okay." He said to me.

I nodded, "Thanks Stef." I said to him hugging him he hugged me back. He went back to bed and I went back to sleep on the couch.

**Katherine's POV (Every Teardrop is a Waterfall – Coldplay) **

I wake up and see a warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are to vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. I start to get up and I see that Elena's necklace is gone. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.

"Alaric?" I asked him. I get no reply so I rush over to the door but I was trapped I couldn't get out. Alaric comes towards me.

"Zdravei, Katerina." He takes my face in his hands and continues to say, "I have missed you."

I knew you it was, "Klaus!" I say out loud he smirked at me. I was in trouble now he's here.

**Klaus is here yay well sort off but he will be up to no good soon… 60's dance is the next chapter Alaric/Klaus will be looking for Allie and maybe take her. **

**Until next time love you all Cream Puffs xoxo**

**Sherry **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Other Gilbert Sister **

**A-N – The dance is here and Klaus has arrived in town looking for is soul mate and his doppelgänger. Allie's outfit is on my polyvore account. **

**RebeliousOne**** - the answer to your question is yes she will find that out soon. I can't wait for Klaus and Allie to meet too it's going to be epic.**

**Chapter 11 – The Dance**

**Klaus/Alaric's POV (Bones - Young Guns)**

I opened the closet and takes out 2 shirts. I had Katherine tied to a chair, "Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" I say to myself I show the shirts to Katherine. I had to make an great impression today I was gonna see my doppelgänger and my soulmate today.

"Okay, bad, or badder?" I asked Katherine.

Katherine looks at the shirts and said to me sounding nervous, "The dark colors suit you better."

"Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" I ask her.

Katherine nodded, "The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." She told me.

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." I said to her buttoning up the shirt.

Katherine also told me, "Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right…Elena's and Allie's aunt…for all the lies about Isobel. What else?" I asked her.

Katherine looked at me and said, "That's it."

I get closer to her and touched her face. She seems afraid, "Oh, so jumpy." I tease her with a smirk.

Katherine says to me, "Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know."

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." I asked her she wasn't saying anything, she looks at me and I compel her.

Katherine said to me like a zombie, "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." I asked her.

Katherine looked at me and said, "She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." I stated to her.

Katherine asked me again, "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." I told her, I take a knife from my pocket. "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself." I compel her she takes the knife and stabs her thigh.

"Now take it out." I tell her, she takes it out. Her wound heals, "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." I tell her.

Katherine asked me, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious soulmate and the doppelgänger." I told her as I kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." I added as I left the apartment.

**Allie's POV (Paramore – Brick By Boring Brick & Ignorance) **

Lawyer tells me, "Please sign here and here." I nodded and take the pen from him. Stefan and Damon had just safe guarded there house for Elena and now it was time for my house to be safe guarded.

I take the pen, "Okay." I said to him, after signing all the documents the house was mine, "Thank you Mister Henry." I said to him showing him out he walked to his car as Stefan and everyone where waiting outside.

"You can come in Stefan, Elena and Bonnie…no offense Damon but you're not allowed in sorry I don't feel safe around you anymore. And John will be staying here also." I tell him.

I heard Elena sigh, "Just invite him in Allie…he isn't gonna kill John." She said to me.

"Unless you give him permission to…right Elena." I said to her she soon shut up crossing her arms. Bonnie passed me my Leather Jacket I pulled it on over my red plaid shirt. I had my grey beanie on and I road to school with Bonnie while Elena went with Stefan.

It was history class I sat down in my seat behind Elena at the back of the class, as Elena takes the poster for the decade dance and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He says no. then, she shows it to Bonnie. She says yes. Elena looks back at Stefan.

Alaric walked into the classroom, "Hello, class. What are we learning today?"

Dana one of the cheerleaders said to him, "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week."

"Right…The sixties." He said to everyone, he looks at me and Elena. He looks at me for a while and turned to the board.

"The, uh, ahem...the sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

I said to him, "Watergate was the seventies, Mr. Saltzman." He looks shocked and everyone in the class was chuckling.

"Right…It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, and seventies. Thank you, Allie." He said to me. I felt happy that I stumped the teacher and Stefan looked at me and shook his head with a smile. Later that day during lunch I was dragged to the same table as Elena by Bonnie."

"What's going on?" she asked us both, I shrugged.

Bonnie tells her, "I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight."

"Oh." Elena said and she laughed as Dana came back up to us.

"Hey, Allie, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

Bonnie looked at her, "Tell him she has a date." Bonnie asked for me.

"Wait…what since when do I have a date Bonnie?" I ask her I get no response.

Dana looked at me, "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." She told me, this isn't gonna be good.

Elena looked at her, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" she asked her.

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." She told us. Bonnie looks around to try and find him but he wasn't here.

Bonnie asked her, "Where is he? Is he here?"

"I don't know." She said with a shrug."

Bonnie looked and her and whispers to me, "She's been compelled."

"You think." I say to her.

Dana tells us, "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" This is getting creepy now; the guy who wants to kill my sister wants to go on a date with me.

After hours of agruing about how to fight Klaus I did suggest Elijah and team save Elena said no so they said Bonnie could do it. I had looked through the boxes that was left over from the 60's I was got given in the end by Elena and Bonnie a yellow and orange Twiggy Hippie Dress with White Boots and a White head band. I had finished getting ready as I road with Bonnie and Jer. While Elena road with the bodyguards.

We headed into the Dance and Dana was going on stage. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." She told everyone, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and I stop in front of the stage. "This is for Allie…From Klaus." A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned, while I was a bit freaked out.

Damon brushes it off by telling us, "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us."

"We know everyone here and why was the message for you." Elena said to me.

I look at her, "Elena do I look like I know why he is trying to court me?" I tell her as I go to walk off Damon takes my hand and dragged me over to Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric said finding it a bit funny which I kinda have to admit it was.

Damon said to him, "I'm not impressed."

"No?" Alaric asked and got no answer.

Damon told him, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack. Why don't you have a dance with Allie." he said leaving me with Alaric.

"Well history teacher do I get a dance?" I ask him. He takes me off for a Dance I noticed something was off about his eyes they seemed old like they have seen so much of the world….and I recognized the eyes also.

**Elena's POV (Applause - Terabrite) **

Damon takes me and we dance, "How you doing?" he asked me.

"Um, freaking out a bit the guy who is coming to kill me wants to date my sister. You?" I ask him.

Damon tells me, "Cool as a cucumber. Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!"" he said to me.

"Right. And you won." I said to him.

Damon said to me with a huge smirk, "Yes! We did." He makes some moves with me.

"You're good at this." I smile and compliment on his dancing skills.

Damon said to me while whispering in my ear, "I've got moves you've never seen." I laugh as we both continue to Dance.

After a good half an hour I find out about Bonnie's plan will kill her and I tell her not to but she wanted to save me, after walking back inside Alaric & Allie walk up to Bonnie and Me.

"Elena!" Alaric shouted.

I asked him, "What is it?"

"He has Jeremy." He tells us all.

"What?" me and Bonnie asked Allie just stayed quiet probably panicking inside.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He tells us. We follow him in the school. They're running in the hallway.

I ask him, "Okay, so where are you taking us?"

"Just a little further." Alaric muttered.

"Wait... Something's not right." I say to myself.

Bonnie looked around, "Where's Jeremy?" she asked him.

We all stop and he laughs, "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." He laughs again before continuing on to say, "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

"Soo true about the 20's." Allie said to him.

I look at him, "Are you on vervain?" I asked him.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"

I ask him, "He's being compelled."

"Nope. Try again."

"Klaus!" Allie said out loud. He smirked at her and winked.

"Surprise!" he said to us all.

I shake my head, "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." I said.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He said and looked at Bonnie, "But you are." She throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up, "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushes over her so she throws him against a display case. He laughs "By all means... Fire away!" he gets up, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" she tells me and Allie. They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon joins us.

"What happened?" he asked.

I look at him, "Klaus is in Alaric's body."

"What?" he asked us.

Bonnie told him, "He's possessing it or something." He looks at Me and glanced at my sister.

"Go find Stefan. Now." He said I nodded and Allie followed me back into the Dance it was soo crowded we got split up.

**Allie's POV (Ain't it Fun - Paramore)**

I followed my sister back into the Dance we got split up when someone grabbed me from behind forcing a rag to my mouth I breathed it in and I felt myself passing out.

When I woke up I was in Alaric's apartment, I got up from the coach and Katherine walked in from the bathroom with clothes for me I guess she was compelled to do what Klaus told her to do.

"Well look who is awake…I'm not gonna hurt you Allie you do remember me right from all the dreams you have been having lately." He said to me then it clicked the eyes.

I looked at him again, "Nik…wait…Niklaus." I said to him he nodded.

"Oh my god." I gasped out.

_**There this chapter is finally done I know it took a while I've been busy at work. The next update will be xmas night or boing day either way it will be a little xmas present for you all. Any questions please comment I love reading your comments and I will answer your comments at the begging of the chapter next time.**_

_**Buh bye creampuffs Sherry**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Other Gilbert **

**I hope you all had a very merry Xmas this year. I got season 5 of TVD so I'm happy currently doing a TVD Marathon from season one enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 12 – Klaus**

**Allie's POV (Ashley & Gorgeous Nightmare - Escape the Fate) **

Being stuck in Alaric's apartment was boring I wanted to go to work, Klaus told me to stay put for now he said he had taken care of my job that I would return to it soon but not now. Katherine was making Klaus his coffee and my breakfast after being compelled by Klaus in Alaric's body this amazed me that he still had his vampire powers still.

Klaus walked to the door with Maddox the warlock who got me last night I will have to pay him back for the headache but he told me it will wear off. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He told Klaus.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." He told Maddox me and Klaus had that in common with both get impatient quickly with having to wait around.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked him handing Klaus his coffee and placing my cereal bowl in front of me.

Klaus smirked at her, "To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." he said.

"It is a bad hair-do." I comment, he looked at me…to be honest I didn't like the idea of Nik or Klaus in Alaric's body it felt wrong.

Katherine sighed, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" she asked him.

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." He said placing the moonstone on the table. "I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse." He said to her, wait he killed Bonnie. No not another one please god no.

Katherine looked confused, "And why would you do that here? There are so many people that would try to stop you." She said to him I nodded in agreement with that statement the main person being Damon.

"Because I have to…it's the birth place of the doppelganger." He said to her.

She looked at him, "I didn't realize that was a requirement." She said to him.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were." He told her.

"She won't run…she'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt." She told Klaus which was true I was prove me being stuck here proved how much she cared about me, she didn't care at all for me.

He told her. "And that's exactly what I'm counting on." He compels her again, "You can't leave until I tell you to." He said before leaving me alone with Katherine.

**Elena's POV (Dog Days Are Over – Florence and the Machine)**

After waking up Elijah he agreed to speak to me. I parked the car at the side off the road as he was drinking blood from a blood bag.

"You look better." I said to him.

He sighed and asked, "Where did you get the dagger?"

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word." I said to him.

He looked at me, "Your ability to make demands has long passed." He told me.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours." I told him.

He looked at me again. "And why should I even consider this?" he asked me lending back in the car seat.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." I tell him as my phone rings. She answers.

It was Stefan. "Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I told him.

He asked me, "Where's Elijah?

"He's right here." I tell him looking at Elijah.

"Where? I'm on my way." He asked me.

I answer back to him, "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." He said to me.

I look Elijah dead in the eye as I answer Stefan and say, "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honour. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone." He told me.

I shake my head, "It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." I said to him to him and I hang up. Elijah holds his hand out and I give him my phone.

"He's here." I tell him.

He looked shocked, "Klaus is here?" he asked me.

"He's taken over Alaric's body." I informed him.

He sighed, "Of course he has. One of his favourite tricks." He tells me.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." I say to him.

He nodded, "Yes, I do." he told me.

**Allie's POV (Shut Up and Let Me Go – The Ting Tings) **

I was lounging in the front room so bored and Katherine was bored also. She got up and opened the cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon. She takes it out of the cupboard and smirked. We opened it and started to drink when she stopped.

"Who is it?" I mouthed to her.

"Damon. Hide." She mouthed back to me I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I slide down the door I guess Klaus told her to make sure that no-one found me if they came looking. After a ten minutes Damon and the dumb news tramp left there was a knock on the door.

"You can come out now." She told me I unlocked the door and walked out.

"They don't care do they…they don't even know I'm gone do they." I say to her feeling hurt. I pick up the bottle of bourbon and take a big gulp of it.

She rubbed my back, "You know why I like you so much…you remind me of my sister she was like you she had your fight, the Petrova fire never let that go. You look similar to her at times; when you curl your hair you're like a recantation of her." she told me.

I smiled a little she turned on some music it was Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor by Arctic Monkey's and we turned it really loud. I was drinking and dancing around the room with Katherine suddenly she stopped like she heard someone at the door. She vamp speeds both of us to the couch, when Klaus walks in looking pissed.

"You mind turning that down?" he asked Katherine she turned down the music.

She asked him drunkenly, "Why so grumpy?"

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." He said he was getting out of Alaric's body that's good why isn't he happy.

Katherine asked him drunkenly again, "Do you want a drink?"

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." He said to her.

She got up handing him the bottle saying, "Come on. It might loosen you up." He takes the bottle and throws it against the wall.

He compels her, "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." She sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives.

"Maddox, what took you so long?" he asked his warlock.

Maddox said to him, "You've got a lot of luggage." Two men enter with luggage. A girl enters too.

"Greta. Finally." Klaus said to her.

She smirked at him, "Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" she said to him. I felt a hint of jealousy as two other men arrive with a giant box. Katherine looks at them.

"Allie you will get to see me soon enough don't worry I'll explain once I'm out of this body." Klaus told me. At least he was going to tell me it felt weird that I liked that guy that was about to kill my sister. I sigh and fall back on the couch and Katherine pulled me into a hug and held me as I felt the booze kick in because my head was starting to hurt I got up and got a glass of water. I downed the water when Greta walked up to me.

"You have nothing to worry about there is nothing between me and Klaus. He only has eyes for you." She told me. Wait only for me what is going on? I asked myself he was looking at me. I need to know what is going on sooner rather than later.

**Elena's POV (**

After Elijah telling me everything about Klaus which was a bit of mouth full and that he knew that my sister was Klaus's Soulmate and that he was looking for her for years. I invited him back into the house he promised me that he wouldn't touch anyone we walked into the library to see Stefan and Damon fighting each other. "Stop!" They break apart. Elijah is looking at them.

Stefan and Damon have stop. They're looking at me and Elijah, "Now you've invited him in?" Damon asked me.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." I told Damon and Stefan.

He shot me a look, "Really?" he asked Elijah.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah told him.

Damon shot him a look, "What?" he asked him.

"An apology." He told him.

Damon was gonna challenge him, "A what?" Damon asked him, Stefan gets closer to both me and Elijah.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena." He told Elijah I smiled I know he will always protect me.

Elijah nodded, "I understand." He said to him.

I looked at Damon, "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." I told him.

"Is that true?" Damon asked Elijah.

Elijah nodded, "It is."

Damon looks at me, "And you're trusting him?" he asked me.

"I am." I tell him nodding.

Damon told us all, "You can all go to hell." He leaves.

Stefan looks at Elijah, "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan told him.

"Perhaps." He told Stefan.

**Allie's POV (Short Change Hero – The Heavy)**

Maddox and Greta are casting a spell. There are candles all around them. Klaus is standing next to the box. Katherine is looking at them. They stop and look at Alaric. He opens his eyes and looks at Katherine and Me.

"Elena? Allie?" he said before he collapsed. Maddox got up and opens the box and Klaus gets out of it and looked at Alaric.

"Now that's more like it." He said smirking, I looked at him oh my god it was him the guy in my dreams wants to kill my sister and to be honest I couldn't care less.

He smiles at me as I look at him. "We need to talk love?" he asked me. I nodded and walk over to him.

"You are my soulmate love I could never hurt you." He told me stroking my hair.

I looked at him, "Wait I'm your soulmate?" I asked him.

"Yes you are love…your my one true love." He said to me I was in shock.

**Hope u enjoy the story everyone well…Allie knows know about being Klaus's Soulmate, what will happen next to everyone. Everyone's lives are about to change for good. **

**Until next time SherryBirkinGirl**


End file.
